


"I've Got You"

by George_Athelstan



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Athelstan/pseuds/George_Athelstan
Summary: A brief glimpse into an eventful night.





	"I've Got You"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MystiTrinqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystiTrinqua/gifts).



https://imgur.com/P042YZxt


End file.
